Meeko
Meeko is a supporting character in Disney's 1995 animated feature film Pocahontas and its 1998 sequel. He is Pocahontas's pet raccoon with a love of food, especially John Smith's biscuits. Background Personality Meeko is a raccoon and one of Pocahontas' animal friends. He is sly, very greedy and loves to steal from anybody. He is usually seen with either Flit or Percy. Flit finds him annoying, as does Percy. Appearances ''Pocahontas In the first film, Meeko is first introduced in the same scene as Pocahontas and her best friend Nakoma were playing. He is then shown to be Pocahontas' confidante when her father wants her to marry a local hero by the name of Kocoum. However, she strongly objects the idea as he is too serious, and she is as steady as a river. Later on, a band of settlers from London arrive to claim the land as their own. Meeko accompanies Pocahontas as she investigates the "pale-face." Meeko nearly blows her cover when he almost leads the settler John Smith, to Pocahontas who is hidden in a bush. Pocahontas was told that the settlers were dangerous, but after witnessing how kind John Smith was to Meeko, her thoughts about them began to change. Later on, Meeko meets Governor Ratcliffe's dog Percy and begins a rivalry with him. Throughout the film, Meeko and Percy are constantly in pursuit of one another, symbolizing the hatred between the natives and the settlers. When Kocoum who was been sent by Nakoma is shot dead by Thomas, Meeko comforts Percy, finally putting an end to their quarrels and symbolizing the possible friendship that the natives and settlers can form. In the end, John Smith is blamed for Kocoum's death and is scheduled to die the next morning. Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit and Percy hurry to stop the event as day breaks. Fortunately, she does so and John Smith is able to return home to London after Governor Ratcliffe accidentally shoots him. As for the rest of the settlers, Chief Powhatan allows them to stay and use the land to build what would become Jamestown, Virginia. Meanwhile, Percy decides to stay with Pocahontas and her friends, much to Meeko's delight. Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World In the sequel to the original film, Pocahontas is called to London, to represent her people as an ambassador in a peace attempt. Meeko, Percy, and Flit stow away on her ship to join the adventure as well. The heroes hear about John Smith's apparent death. Ratcliffe, the villain from the first film, takes advantage of Pocahontas' arrival in London, by making her seem negative, thus giving King James a reason to want war on Powhatan. In the end, John Smith reveals himself to be alive, and the heroes reunite and foils Ratcliffe's plans of war. Afterwards, Pocahontas falls in love with John Rolfe, the ambassador for London, and the two return home to Virginia on a ship, with Meeko and the others tagging along. House of Mouse In the animated series ''House of Mouse, Meeko makes numerous cameo appearances. In the opening theme, Meeko is seen on top of Goofy's plate, eating the food on it. Meeko is also seen stealing Pocahontas' dinner while she is clapping for Mickey Mouse in the premiere episode. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet In ''Ralph Breaks the Internet, Meeko appears as a netizen in Oh My Disney. He is first seen perched along Pocahontas' shoulders when Cinderella asks Vanellope von Schweetz if animals talk to her. Later in the scene, Meeko is seen sitting with Pocahontas for the remainder of Vanellope's visit. When Vanellope tries to sing, Meeko screeches in rebuke like a domesticated cat. Meeko later appears during the climax, where the princesses band together to rescue Wreck-It Ralph. He can be seen sitting beside Pocahontas as she summons a gust of wind to safely carry off the bad-guy. In a fully-animated deleted scene (which was released as part of the film's marketing) Vanellope tries to cuddle Meeko, to which the raccoon responds in a feral manner. Pocahontas then nonchalantly remarks, "He bites." In another piece of marketing, the princesses and Vanellope get together for a group selfie. In during which, Meeko joins Pocahontas. When Vanellope tries to pet him, Meeko responds by threatening to bite. Disney Parks Disneyland In the original World of Color, Meeko appears in the "Colors of the Wind" segment. Walt Disney World Meeko appears in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. In Frontierland and Liberty Square, Meeko and Pocahontas assist Merlin and the park guests in defeating Governor Ratcliffe, who has been released from prison by Hades to form a plan to take over Frontierland and acquire the crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Meeko gets kidnapped by Ratcliffe in an attempt to force Pocahontas into helping him. However, the guests manage to defeat the evil governor and rescue the raccoon. Meeko made a small appearance in Drawn to Animation at Disney's Hollywood Studios along with Flit and rejected character Redfeather. In Fantasmic!, Meeko can be seen riding the steamboat during the finale. Meeko is one of the Disney characters that is featured at Disney's Animal Kingdom. He can sometimes be found with Pocahontas at the Discovery Island Character Landing. Trivia *Meeko's name is derived from a character in Wabanaki tribal folklore from Maine, though the mythological Meeko is a squirrel instead of a raccoon. Meeko was originally a powerful bear or wolf that threatened the Wabanaki people until the culture hero Glooscap shrunk him down into a harmless, but still mischievous, form. *Meeko has the ability to braid hair, since raccoons have very dexterous paws in real life. *It's revealed in the book "Hello, Funny Face" that Pocahontas actually first befriended Meeko when she and Nakoma rescued him from drowning in a river. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Males